Masquerade
by headindacloudzz
Summary: Now that Emma knows who she is, she's getting transfered to bloor's just in time for the ball, but living with the Moons, will she be able to go? A charlie bone fanfic with a cinderella twist. emmaTancred, R&R, you know you want to.it is now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Emma Tolly sat in her dull, boring, white room. She felt like she'd never felt before, knowing who she really was. No longer was she Emelia Moon, who fit the room so perfectly. Now she was Emma Tolly, who was now the complete opposite, a child who could feel the creativity running through her veins. The bad thing was, the Moon's weren't going to let her go. They were going to take her out of the private school they were sending her to and send her to Bloor's academy instead, because she was endowed, but Emma had no idea how.

The Moon's were lifeless, boring people and Emma felt cursed having to live with such beings. There was nothing she could do now. The only good thing was, the Moon's were changing her to her rightful name when she started at Bloor's, because they thought it would be right to start over new for Emma, so they also made her start over new at home.

She had to do all the chores. Sweeping, dusting, cooking, cleaning, washing, fixing, etc.

"Emma Tolly1" Mr. Moon boomed from somewhere down stairs. "I've had a long, tiring day at work!"

That was the sign that Emma had to go and give him a shoulder and foot rub. She didn't understand the foot one at all, since he sat behind a desk all day.

"Coming, Sir!" Emma sighed and she trudged downstairs, not wanting to touch his nasty feet.

"When you're done with my husband, girl, start cooking dinner. I want lobster and caviar, so get to it." Mrs. Moon demanded when she saw Emma enter the living room.

"Yes, ma'am." Emma got to work on Mr. Moon.

"Honey, look what came in the mail." Mrs. Moon held out a letter to her husband.

"Oh, it's from Bloor's academy." Mr. Moon opened the letter. "Ooh, it's a ball. It's an optional masquerade." He read, then said, "I'm not wearing a mask."

"Oh, am I aloud to go?" Emma wondered.

"Yes," Said Mr. Moon, "But you can't you have too much work to do. Too bad for you."

The two laughed.

Emma continued on with her work, then, after it was all done, she fell on her bed and cried. She wanted to go to the ball so badly. The Moon's were horrible people for not letting her go. Actually, the Moon's were horrible people period.

"I'm going to go to that ball." Emma decided. "I'll find away."

But how would she do it? The Moon's would figure out if she attended the ball, so what was Emma to do.

Right when Emma was about to give up hope on the night of the ball a week later, something happened that changed her fate. Maybe Emma's luck was finally turning around.

* * *

**I know it's short, but it's just setting everything up and i had to end the chapter where you would want me to write more, just so that you'll review and make me want to update. Geniouse, isn't it? so, anyways, review! I know it seems like it'll be kind of short, but i have some after the story stuff, like two stories in one, i guess. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	2. Chapter 2

On the day of the ball, Emma had spent all day getting the Moon's ready for the event. She fetched their clothes, did Mrs. Moon's hair, and anything else the Moon's thought would make her night miserable.

"We'll be off now, child. We'll be back at about one and you better be ready to help us get ready for bed." Mrs. Moon waved and left with Mr. Moon at her heels.

Emma watched them leave from the porch. When they were out of sight, Emma salt on the front steps and cried.

"Emma, whatever is the matter?" Alexis Smith, the Moon's neighbor, asked from her porch when she saw Emma. Emma was rather fond of Alexis. Whenever the Moon's were gone, Alexis helped Emma do her work and always made her feel nice inside.

"The new school I'm going to on Monday is hosting a ball and the Moon's went, but would not let me go." Emma sobbed.

Alexis smiled, making her old, wrinkled face look even older. "Come here, Emma."

Emma stood and stumbled over to Alexis's yard.

"You will go to this ball." Alexis placed her hands on Emma's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"How? I have no dress and no one to do my hair and everything."

"Come with me." Alexis pulled Emma upstairs and dressed her up as if she were a doll. She would not let Emma look at herself until she was done. "Now, Emma, look."

Emma turned and stared at her reflection in the mirror. It couldn't be her. The reflection looked nothing like her. Her hair was piled on top of her head and her dress elegantly hugged her, ending just under her knees. It was white and sequined and had matching gloves. Her make-up was done divinely. "Alexis, thank you."

"No time, Emma!" Alexis dragged her out the door and to her car.

"Hold on, Alexis. There are some things I have to do." Emma quickly returned to Moonshine (the Moon's house) and hurried up to her room. She grabbed her lucky drawing of a tollroc, her favorite bird, and stuffed it up her left glove. The she looked in the mirror again and realized something, so she hurried down to tell Alexis.

"The Moon's will recognize me! I need a mask!" Emma gasped.

"Not a problem." Alexis went inside her house and came out with a beautiful sequined mask and a tiara. "Because you're a princess tonight."

"Now," Alexis said as they drove, "You have to leave at midnight to beat the Moon's home, okay? I'll be waiting outside Bloor's."

"Okay," Emma gasped with amazement as they arrived at the gigantic school.

She stepped out of the care, thanked Alexis, then hurried inside.

* * *

Tancred Torsson had spent an hour gelling down his hair. At the moment, it was working.

"You look fantastic, Tanc." Lysander Sage joked when he saw his friend.

"Ha ha," Tancred felt uncomfortable in the suit. He wasn't used to wearing one.

Judge Sage, Lysander's father, drove them to Bloor's.

"I never thought I would be going to Bloor's for anything other than school." Tancred said as him and Lysander entered the ballroom. He didn't even know Bloor's had a ballroom.

"There's Charlie, Billy, and Olivia!" Lysander hurried off with Tancred following close behind.

Their friends all slowly arrived and they thought about an hour into the ball, no one else would show up, but then everything in the ballroom stopped and everyone turned to the door where a girl was entering the room. She was absolutely beautiful. She looked straight in Tancred's direction and his hour spent on gelling his hair was ruined. It crackled and shot up.

"Who is that?" Everyone wondered when they saw Emma. Of coarse, no one even knew it was Emma, not even the Moon's who she had lived with for ten years.

"Some spoiled rich kid." Mr. Moon said.

"Yes," Mrs. Moon agreed.

Tancred couldn't take his eyes off of her. When she sat down at a table, he hurried over to her, ditching his friends.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked Emma.

She looked into his eyes and an electric current zipped through his hair. He was one of the endowed and he was really cute.

"Sure,"

They danced for hours. They hardly talked, just stared into each other's eyes, slowly falling in love.

Then the clock struck twelve. "I have to go!" Emma turned away from the boy and hurried out of the dreary school.

Tancred went to grab her hand as she slipped away, but he missed and saw something drop.

He bent to pick it up and saw that it was a piece of paper. He opened it and saw a picture of a bird he'd never seen before, drawn beautifully.

Good, she would be in art just like him, hopefully. This narrowed it down quite a bit. Tancred just longed to see the girls face. He wanted to know what she looked like under that mask. He wanted to know more about the girl he loved.

* * *

Emma jumped into Alexis's car and started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Alexis wondered.

"I think I've fallen in love." Emma admitted.

"Really? What's his name?" Alexis asked eagerly.

"I don't know. I don't anything about him, except that he's endowed and he's incredibly handsome." Emma sighed as she thought of him.

They pulled up to Alexis's house and turned Emma back into a normal girl. She was no longer the princess she had been an hour before.

Emma just closed the door and sat on couch when the Moon's pulled up to the house.

"We had a wonderful time." Mrs. Moon said, no doubt trying to make Emma feel left out.

"Oh, well that's good." Emma smiled, the only thought in her head being, _my time was even more wonderful._

She went up to her room and took the gloves out of her pocket. Alexis had let her keep them. She reached in both of them, but there wasn't her drawing of a tollroc in either one.

She called Alexis, who turned her house upside down, but came up with nothing.

Emma's drawing was lost. Her luck, gone.

* * *

**awesome, isn't it? there's a lot more to come, a lot of drama. i love TancredEmma and this story is so sweet. I'm on a Cinderella rush right now. We did a project on it in language arts, abc family showed cinderella movies(another cinderella story staring Selena Gomez and Drew Seely is awesome!!). please review so i will update quicker!**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	3. Chapter 3

Emma was kind of looking forward to going to Bloor's for the week. She wouldn't have to do the Moon's observed chores and stuff. She knew, though, that when she came back on Friday, the chores would just be piled up waiting for her.

When the bus stopped in front of her, she hopped on and sat by herself and the bus finished its rounds.

At one of the stops, two kids got on. One was tall and African American, and the other had pale skin and spiky blond hair that stuck up almost unnaturally.

Emma gasped. That other boy was the boy from the ball and she couldn't help but blush deeply and look down at her lap as he walked past her…and sat right behind her.

"Lysander, do you have that sculpture of yours finished yet?" the boy from the ball asked the African boy.

"No, but I'm almost done. Are you done yet?"

"I think I'm going to start over. I have this sudden inspiration," said the boy.

Lysander laughed, "Tancred, since when do you get inspired. The best thing you've ever sculpted was a square."

"Isn't the block a square?"

"Exactly."

"Hey!"

So his name was Tancred. Emma liked that name; it sort of fit the boy

She sighed deeply when the dreary, old school came into view.

* * *

Tancred was kind of disappointed that the sculpting class was closed off for a month because of some horrible damage that was done to it by some retards that had attended the ball. He had been planning on sculpting his mystery girl the best he could, because he couldn't get her out of his mind.

"Tanc, look, it's a new girl." Lysander pointed over at a lovely blond girl sketching in a sketchbook.

"Let's go introduce ourselves. She's probably scared to death because she doesn't know anybody." Tancred suggested.

Lysander agreed and the two walked over to the girl.

"Hello." Said Lysander, "I'm Lysander Sage and this is my friend Tancred Torsson."

The girl looked up, noted their faces, and looked down. Tancred could have sworn that he'd seen her somewhere before.

"I'm Emma Tolly," she mumbled.

"It's very nice to meet you, Emma." Lysander waved and walked off.

Tancred watched Emma for a minute, and then followed Lysander.

Emma's heart was beating wildly in her chest. He hadn't recognized her. There might have been a chance, and a small one at that, but he hadn't said anything.

* * *

Tancred was sitting in his seat in science when Tracy Morsell tapped on his shoulder.

"Yes, Tracy?" Tancred wondered.

"I saw you at the ball. You looked wonderful. It was too bad your hair didn't cooperate." She told him, smiling sweetly.

A thought ran through Tancred's head. Could she be the mystery girl? Tracy was around the same height, he guessed, since he hadn't been paying attention to that, her hair was blond and her eyes reminded him of his dream girl. That picture he found could have been from anybody, or even given to his mystery girl as a present, since Tracy had no drawing ability whatsoever.

Tancred decided something right there on the spot without really thinking it through.

"Thanks," he grinned. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

* * *

**Tancred's such an idiot. how could he not see it was Emma. if he had looked at what she was drawing, he would have seen a beautiful tallroc identicle to the one he'd found at the ball. How could he believe suck a foolish, stupid girl like Tracy, could be his mystery girl!**

**;), like my twist? i'll update my other stories soon. I'm just really hooked on this one because i want to see where it's going, too.**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	4. Chapter 4

It was later that night when Emma figured out Tancred had asked Tracy out. She heard Lysander and him while they were in the king's room that night.

"So why'd you do it?" Lysander wondered.

"You know that girl I danced with at the ball?" Tancred asked.

Lysander nodded.

"There's a chance it might be her."

When Emma heard these words, she felt her heart break in two. How could Tancred be so stupid? His mystery girl was sitting right in front of him and he hadn't even noticed. He'd just looked right through her.

Even at Bloor's, Emma didn't feel like anyone truly cared.

* * *

The next day at break, Emma ran into a girl with crazy, purple hair.

"I'm so sorry!" Emma gasped as she helped the drama student up.

"It's okay." The girl laughed. "I'm Olivia."

"I'm Emma."

Olivia smiled at Emma. "You must be new here. I haven't seen you before. So you're here for art, are you?"

"I'm here because I'm endowed."

"Oh, yah? What's your endowment?"

"I can turn into a bird and fly." Emma said.

"That's really cool." Olivia smiled, thinking how the endowments around her were getting unique and amazing even more every day.

At that moment, Tancred passed them and Emma's heart jumped into her throat. On his arm, he had Tracy Morsell; the fake mystery girl of Tancred's and Emma thought it wrong that Tracy, who didn't seem anything like Emma or the way Emma acted at the dance. She probably didn't even care for Tancred. She probably just thought of him as some boy that stepped into her life and will step out soon.

Emma hopped that was the case, that the two would break up. She wasn't all that confident in telling Tancred her feelings, but she would give him the biggest hint of his life. When he broke up with Tracy, if it ever happened, then Emma would find a way to tell him.

It was too bad that Emma didn't have her tollroc drawing with her and never would again. If only Emma knew it rested in Tancred's back pocket as she thought, just trying to call out for its rightful owner so it could give her back her luck, which had actually never left.

Over the week, Olivia and Emma became very good friends. Olivia invited Emma to go down to the cathedral with her over the weekend.

It was the perfect time, because the Moon's were going away on Friday and would not be coming back until Sunday, so Emma agreed.

"There's this nice little bookshop there too, since you like to read so much." Olivia told her. "It's called Ingledew's or something, but it's really nice. The books there are older, but I think you'll enjoy them and the place looks so cozy."

"Okay Olivia, I don't need to be persuaded to go into a bookstore, I'm in."

"Okay, meet me in front of the cathedral at noon." Olivia waved and bounced onto the purple bus.

Emma sighed and out of the corner of her eye, she caught Tancred and Tracy hugging, since they wouldn't see each other for the weekend.

Emma clenched her fists and stomped onto the bus and sat by herself.

Tancred and Lysander sat behind her and they talked about Tracey Morsell the whole time they were on the bus, striking up Emma's nerves greatly and she was happy when they got off and she could sit in peace for a few minutes before her torture with the Moon's started.

When Emma walked through the door, she was ordered to put last minute touches on their luggage and carry all one thousand bags out to the car.

At least she wouldn't have to worry about them all weekend, but on Sunday, they would torture Emma and make her clean every inch of the house with a toothbrush, just knowing how vile they were.

Emma sighed with relief and fell onto the couch and picked up the phone and called Alexis.

"Hello?" Said her sweet, sixty-year-old voice.

"Alexis, can you drive to the Cathedral tomorrow? I'm going to meet one of my friends at noon." Emma asked.

"Sure, honey." Alexis agreed to drive Emma. "Now, what's bugging you?"

Emma told Alexis about what had happened at Bloor's that week with Tancred Torsson and she cried as she did.

* * *

**I agree with those of you who kicked Tancred. I mean, what has gotten into him! oh, wait. I'm the writer, i do know, i'm the one that made it up;D. if Emma's going to Ingledew's do you know what that means?"**

**everyone: Julia!**

**Yah! good job. please review and I'll try and update as soon as possible.**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	5. Chapter 5

"Good-bye, Alexis!" Emma called after Alexis dropped her off in front of the Cathedral the next day.

"Hey, Emma!" Olivia called and hurried over to her new friend. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Said Emma and followed the now green haired girl down the street. "how'd you hear about this bookstore, anyways?"

"One of my mom's friends loves to read and she was talking about it last weekend when she was over." Olivia explained.

"Isn't your mom an actress, Olivia?" Emma wondered.

"Yes and my father's a director."

"That's so cool." Emma told her.

"What do your parents do?"

Emma didn't feel comfortable answering Olivia's question. She didn't think of the Moon's as her parents, but her slave drivers. "They have very dull jobs." Emma said (I don't have a book in front of me, so I don't know their jobs. I know one of them is an accountant).

"There it is, Emma, Ingledew's bookstore. Let's go and have a look, shall we?" Olivia pulled Emma inside.

They stepped in and the bell above the door rang.

A lady stepped out of the back and smiled at the girls. "How may I help you today?" She wondered.

"We're just looking." Emma said quietly. She loved this store already. The books smelled so nice to her and the store was just so cozy. "What a wonderful place, Miss."

"Why, thank you, child." The lady smiled. "And please, call me Julia."

"Okay," Emma grabbed a book off the shelf and leafed through it. "How much is this book?" She wondered.

"Only five dollars, my dear," said Julia.

"That's not a lot, are you sure?" Emma turned to face Julia.

For a second Julia did not respond. She only stared at Emma. "Yes,"

Emma thought it was strange that Julia was staring at her. She pulled some money out of her pocket and handed it to Julia. "I like this place. I may come back next weekend, if my…parents… give me the chance."

"Well, that's nice, Emma." Julia said without thinking.

Emma's eyes went wide. "How did you know my name?"

Julia sighed, "Maybe another time, my dear. I just can't tell you how right now."

Emma gripped the book to the book to her chest tightly. She felt as if she had met this lady before, a very long time before.

She and Olivia hurried out of the store and down the street towards the Cathedral. Olivia's mother would come and pick them up whenever Olivia called her.

As they laughed and had a good time, something caught Emma's attention.

On the other side of the street, laughing and looking like they were very happy, were Tancred and Tracy.

Emma stopped and stared across the street, unable to move. She still couldn't believe Tancred had thought Tracy was the girl he had danced with at the ball. She wanted so badly to walk across the street and hit him (much like many of you) for being such a bonehead.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Olivia wondered when she noticed Emma was no longer walking along beside her. She followed her gaze to the happy couple. "They make me sick."

Emma couldn't say anything. No one could know about the ball. It was Emma's secret and the first person to know, other than Alexis, had to be Tancred.

"You like Tancred, don't you?" Olivia said, braking Emma out of her trance.

Emma decided to tell the truth, "Yes, Olivia. I like Tancred very much."

"You two would make a really good couple, you know that, right? You're so calm while he is so dramatic; you'd balance each other out very nicely."

Emma blushed deeply.

"Sorry if I embarrassed you." Olivia said quickly.

At that moment, Tancred looked over at them.

Emma quickly turned away and looked down at her book.

"I'll go and call my mom." Olivia decided, "We've had plenty of fun. It's time to get home now."

Emma nodded as Olivia took out her phone and called her mother and in no time, she was there.

"Come on girls." Vivian Vertigo called to the girls and they hopped into the car, Tancred still staring at them, mostly at lovely Emma Tolly.

"Oh, no," Emma gasped when they pulled up in front of Moonrise. There was a car in the driveway that sent chills down her spine. It couldn't be them, they weren't supposed to be back until the next day.

As Emma got out of the car, The Moon's came out of the house and met Emma in the middle of the yard. The Vertigo's were just about to pull away when Mrs. Moon struck Emma across the face with the back of her hand.

Alexis also saw this and called the police, to finally file a report on child abuse in the Moon household.

* * *

**This is all turning out very nicely, isn't it? What will happen next? Will Emma get taken away from the Moon's? Maybe the next chapter will be the last that has to do with the ball, but i may start another conflict in the story, maybe some charlieOlivia, but I'm not sure. If you want to see what happens, review so I'll update soon.**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	6. Chapter 6

Emma felt awkward sitting in the police station. The Moon's were being questioned, and Emma was next. Alexis would come later on.

The Moon's left the room staring daggers at poor Emma.

"Ms. Tolly," The officer ushered her into the room and sat her down in a seat. He knew just by looking at the poor girl that the Moon's weren't very nice people. "I'm officer Jameson. The Moon's claim to innocent, but I know they're not. Alexis Smith says that they force you to do all their work and they hid you from your true identity. The fact that they tried to hide who you are is a crime within itself and if you say that it's true, the Moon's will be put through court and the judge will decide their fate."

Emma didn't know what to say to this.

"Ms. Tolly, I need you to answer me. Have they done all the things Ms. Smith said that they've done?

With tears in her eyes, Emma nodded, and gave a small, "Yes,"

"Some arrangements will be made. We have found you file and we'll look for a family member that will take care of you. He opened a small file and turned the pages, "There's only one suitable person in this whole file."

"And who is that?"

"Your Aunt, Julia Ingledew."

* * *

"Have any of you seen Emma today?" Olivia approached the group of endowed boys that inhabited the area of the garden by the ruins, Charlie, Lysander, Gabriel, and Billy. There was also Fidelio Gunn. Tancred wasn't there; he was off with Tracy Morsell.

They all shook their heads.

"Hey, Tanc," Lysander called to his best friend as he passed them.

Tancred barely heard him and looked up, "Yes?"

"Have you seen Emma Tolly today?" Lysander asked.

Tancred shook his head and began to walk away when he heard Olivia say, "When my mom was dropping her off at her house on Saturday, these two vile people came out and one of them slapped her across the face. I'm worried that something bad has happened."

Tancred had no clue why this news bugged him. "Are you going to go and see her on Saturday?" He asked the group.

They all nodded, kind of shocked that all Tancred's attention wasn't on his new girlfriend.

"Then I'm coming with you." He turned back to Tracy and tugged her away.

* * *

Tracy had been infuriated with Tancred when he said he was going to see if Emma Tolly was okay instead of taking her to see a movie she'd seen about a hundred times. Tancred didn't care, his friends were more important. Even though he had just met Emma Tolly, he felt a very strong connection with her and felt as if he needed to protect her.

The group met down the street from Moonrise and then approached it cautiously.

When Olivia knocked on the door, no one answered and the house seemed ominously vacant.

"You're not going to find anyone in there." An old woman stepped out of the next house. "Those horrendous people have been sent to prison for a week or so until the judge decides what to do with them. If you're looking for Emma, you can find her at Ingledew's bookshop over by the cathedral."

"Why is she there?" Olivia wondered, remembering a week before when they'd gone to that very shop.

"That's her last living relative, Julia Ingledew, and extremely wonderful woman who loves Emma dearly." Alexis smiled. "I only want the best for that girl."

The group thanked Alexis and hurried off towards the bookstore.

* * *

Emma enjoyed Ingledew's. She loved books very much, so this was her dream home. Julia Ingledew was a very nice lady and Emma liked her from the very beginning. She already called her Aunt Julia.

Emma had missed a week of school at Bloor's so she would get used to living with her Aunt. She wanted to see Olivia dearly to tell her she was okay and that nothing bad had happened to her. She also wanted to see Tancred, just because when she looked at his face, all her worry and sorrow was replaced with pure bliss.

"Emma you have visitors." Julia opened the curtain to the back room and disturbed Emma in thought. Emma still couldn't believe that she had walked into this store a week before without knowing that this was her aunt. It almost made her feel guilty.

"I'll be right there." Emma placed a bookmark in her book and wondered who was here to see her. Who knew that this was her new home? As she stepped through the curtain, she found herself facing all her new friends from Bloor's, including Olivia and even Tancred Torsson. Emma almost couldn't speak. "Hello."

"Emma!" Olivia cheered and hugged her friend tightly. "We were so worried. We didn't know what happened."

"I'll be back at Bloor's on Monday." Emma promised.

Slowly, her friends left after a few hours of goofing off, leaving Emma with only Olivia and Tancred.

"I'll be right back." Said Olivia, "I have to go to the bathroom."

Emma felt her face heat up. Had Olivia just left her alone with the boy she was in love with?

"So, why aren't you on a date with Tracy? You never leave her side." Emma said, sounding rude, which she hadn't meant.

"I thought that helping a friend was slightly more important." Tancred grinned at Emma. "You do know it's Tancred's father who's the judge, right? He'll talk to his father and the Moon's won't be let off easy."

"That's so cool!" Emma squealed.

Olivia returned and the final two of Emma's remaining friends called their parents and were taken home.

* * *

On Monday, Tancred broke up with Tracy. He had no idea why, but he felt like he should, like something was about to happen and he couldn't have Tracy in his life when it did.

As he sat in art class with Lysander and Emma that day, he soon found out why.

The three were drawing silly pictures. Tancred's were the worst but by far the most creative.

"Emma, can we see some of your work? The art teacher said you were extraordinary." Lysander said.

"Of coarse." Emma took out her sketchbook and started to flip through it, showing them each individual drawing.

"And this one's my favorite." Emma smiled as she turned the page, "A tollroc."

She was about to turn the page when Tancred stopped her. He examined the page carefully, looked into Emma's eyes, then drew the picture his mystery girl had dropped out of his pocket.

He unfolded the paper and put it against the recent one that Emma had drawn.

"That's my lucky picture of a tollroc I dropped at the ball." Emma gasped. She couldn't believe Tancred had it. "I thought I had lost it forever and my luck was gone."

"This belonged to the girl I danced with." Tancred told Emma and handed her the drawing. They were both standing next to the table, very close to each other. "I had fallen in love with her."

"And I had fallen in love with the boy I danced with, which was you, Tancred." Emma admitted.

"I can't believe I was so stupid and thought that Tracy Morsell was my mystery girl. All she cares about is herself. The girl I danced with cared about anything but."

Tancred placed a hand on her chin and kissed Emma deeply. He still had no idea why he had over looked Emma, it was so clear that she was his mystery girl.

"So," He whispered, unaware of all the people staring at them, "Do you really think losing that drawing made you lose your luck?"

"No," Emma was smiling, "It only brought more." and they kissed once again, gaining multiple cheers from everyone in the room.

* * *

**awwwwwwwwwwww, how sweet. as decided from my readers, the story will end here. but don't worry! i'll start another story with TancredEmma soon. I've already got a basic idea. i will make sure the next one's longer. i want to be an author one day and I can hardly make my stories over six chapters long. what's wrong with me?(according to my friends, everything) please review**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


End file.
